zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Faron Woods
Faron Woods ( ) is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It is a large forest located in southern Hyrule. This forest, along with the Sacred Grove, covers almost the entire southern portion of the Faron Province. With the exception of Coro, the forest is uninhabited apart from a few Monkeys and other wildlife. The forest is connected to the Ordona Province by a small bridge. Story After Zant assumes control over Hyrule, the forest becomes infested with more and more enemies, and parts of the forest become covered with a purple and poisonous fog, which can only be passed through with the use of a lantern. Eventually Zant sends his Shadow Beasts to the forest to eliminate the Light Spirit, Faron. Without the deity to protect the province, the forest falls into Twilight. One of Zant's minions, King Bulblin, kidnaps the children of Ordon Village, prompting Link to chase after him into the Twilight-covered woods. A Shadow Beast pulls him through the wall of twilight, however, and he is transformed into a wolf and loses consciousness. Link awakens in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle, which is also covered in Twilight, and meets Midna, a strange imp who helps him escape through the Underground Waterway. The two travel back to Faron Woods in order to dispel the Twilight covering the area. Link meets Faron, who requires him to gather the Tears of Light, which insects of darkness carry, in a Vessel of Light to restore Faron and have him cleanse the area of Twilight. They successfully complete this task, and the Twilight is lifted. Link, now returned to his regular form, travels together with Midna to the Forest Temple and retrieves a piece of the Fused Shadow. Faron Woods is traversed several times throughout Link's quest, but never plays as significant a role again. Points of interest Deep Gorge Located on the path to the Sacred Grove, the Deep Gorge is encountered twice throughout the game. Several rocky plateaus are found throughout the area. They tend to have wooden logs swinging between them. Faron Spring Home to the Light Spirit, Faron, the spring heals Link's health by a quarter heart every second. Greengills can be fished and caught in the deeper part of the spring. If Link has completed the second level of the Cave of Ordeals, Fairies will be released into the fountain. A Great Fairy, who will provide the hero with a seemingly endless supply of Great Fairy's Tears, will appear once the entire cave has been completed. Forest Temple The Forest Temple is the first dungeon that Link encounters. Link can obtain the Gale Boomerang by defeating the baboon, Ook. The boss of the Forest Temple, Diababa, is a monstrous three-headed Deku Baba. Once defeated, Link obtains the first piece of the Fused Shadow. Trill's Shop Owned and operated by Trill, the shop is situated south of the Forest Temple. The outdoor stall works on an honor system. The customer must drop the amount of Rupees in a box to pay for the merchandise. The customer can choose how many Rupees to put in the box. If Link puts more than enough Rupees in, Trill will thank him for his generousity. If Link puts less than enough in, he will chastise him for his cheapness, and when Link leaves, Trill will tell him to "pay like you should next time!". If Link attempts to leave without paying, Trill will attack Link and continually take away health until Link returns and pays. Trill sells Lantern Oil and Red Potion at his shop. Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training Faron Woods serves as the location for Skulltula Forest: Ranger. Beta The Faron Woods (or a similar forest) first appeared in the first three preview trailers for Twilight Princess. As seen here, the woods were originally an open-ended forest with no boundaries that contained individual trees. Supposedly, this would have allowed much more freedom of movement for the player. In later versions of the game however, the forest became the closed in forest that was in the final version of the game. The reason why is unknown, and it has been speculated that the location might still exist in the game's coding. es:Bosque de Farone Category:Beta Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations